No Promises
by Queen Risa
Summary: "Seven promises in seven different moments." Mamochiba Week 2018 on Tumblr, snippets of a broken childhood, growing up, flashbacks, new friends, discovering yourself, and a chance meeting with one girl that has Odangos for hair.
1. Promise of My Little Knight

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Well here's another series from Tumblr my readers. I swear this is the last one for a while-ish so I hope you guys like this series because it's all about...wait for it….MAMORU! Yes this is MamoChiba Week 2018 people and I'm here to do snippets of Mamoru and only Mamoru! (with some other characters thrown in for good measure) These are just some random moments I came up with so no real thread, fare warning. Just some Mamo moments that my mind connected with the themes lol so enjoy hopefully?**

 **So the first theme, and I think my favorite aspect of Mamoru's life: Childhood. Now I know it's the typical damaged past of a character but I mean it's different from others because it wasn't a person who necessarily did this, some big castrophoe, it was an accident, it was real and natural and something that happens all the time. And it majorly affected his life in cannon so I always love when fic dives into his life before that. There isn't a lot of fic out there about his time before but let's see if I can whip up something nice and heartbreaking with a side dish of sadness.**

* * *

 **Promise of My Little Knight**

His small fingers traced the race cars that were stitched in the comforter that laid across him. He had gotten it for Christmas, after months of badgering his parents for it when he first laid eyes on it at the store front.

Little animal shadows danced across his dark room, the night light rotating around at the base of his vast bed where a ridiculous number of stuffed animals were housed as well. The bedroom was one out of a little boy's wildest dreams, with all the newest action figures, a working toy train track that encircled the entire space, sports memorabilia of all kinds, everything a little boy could want and a successful - _habitually absent thus apologizing_ \- father, that had endless funds to make his son's dream come true, could write checks for.

Finally, the little boy heard a creak echo and saw his door widen to reveal the long dark-haired woman.

"How's my little man," she asked, her smile shining brighter than his night light as she approached his bedside, kneeling and setting her chin on her arms as she spread them on his bedspread.

"He's tired and needs a bedtime story Mommy," he responded with a small smile.

"Oh of course," she stated matter-of-factly. Her fingers danced over the covers, tucking him in and sneaking in some tickling time that was widely protested by her giggling boy.

"Alright, alright," she said, showing her hands in surrender of the tickling attack, "I'm done. So what story do you wanna hear tonight my brave little man?"

He thought for a second, tapping a finger against his chin in mock thinking, "Leeeetttt's go with….the one about the knight!"

The woman laughed. "' _My Little Knight_ '?"

"Yes that one!"

"I'm starting to think that's your favorite one," she accused with a smirk and a wink.

" _Pleeeeaaaaassssseeee?_ ," he asked with wide puppy eyes.

"Alright, alright, let's get started." She shifted on her knees, getting more comfortable for the long storytelling and the boy snuggled up more into his bed, watching his mother with all his attention.

" _Once upon a time_ ," she recited with a soft, soothing voice, " _There was a boy, a little knight, the youngest of all in the land, very short but well aged into his very young adult years. He was so brave and strong even as a young boy. He had respect of all the people, he had friends, and the King of the land owed him everything for protecting everyone in the kingdom. But…_

The boy's face dropped and he pulled his comforter closer to himself, knowing what came next.

" _The little knight was lonely. You see, when he was younger, he had gotten lost from his family. He didn't know where they were or who they were. He wanted to find his family, who he was, where he came from. And all he remembered was a special song that his mother used to play for him. All he could remember was a beautiful melody._

" _So one day, he decided to go out and find his one true family. The little knight was really strong and could get past any obstacles. So he roamed the lands, keeping his ears perked up for any noises and songs that would play through the villages, hoping that one time, he would hear the song of his family._

" _He searched and searched, through all the villages, and through all the fields, up, down, sideways, forwards, backwards, and around, but could not find anyone or that song."_

"Did he find them," the child asked, fearful that maybe the story would veer off course.

The dark-haired woman gave him a light scowl for interrupting and he receded back into the fluff of his pillows.

Seeing her son relax, she continued. " _It wasn't until the last days of his journey did the little knight find himself roaming a random village's streets did he hear something."_

The little boy's midnight eyes blew up, waiting for the evitable climax of the bedtime story, as if he hadn't heard it for the umpteenth time.

" _He followed the noise, a string of notes, a melody so beautiful, it captured your ears and your heart."_

" _The little knight followed the sound, and it grew louder and louder until finally he could hear the song so clearly."_ The woman plucked something out of her pajamas pocket, a star-shaped locket of some sorts. Working the tip of her nail into the little slot, she flicked open a hatch, a melodious tone filling the child's bedroom. The boy immediately zeroed in on the locket in her hand, watching the glowing crescent-shape circle around in the middle.

" _The beautiful song was coming from a little cottage off the path, smoke coming from the chimney and the windows open. The little knight went closer and closer to the home and nearly fell backwards when the door creaked open and a woman came shuffling through it with a big black pot full of hot soup."_

"' _And who might you be little boy,' she asked, her voice smooth and sweet like honey."_

"' _What is that song that is playing,' he asked, ignoring her question almost completely."_

"' _Why the music is coming from my locket on the windowsill,' the woman answered, her cheeks rosy from the hot steam in the pot that she eventually put down on the ground._

" _The little knight felt an emotion wash over him in waves. The woman, the house, it all seemed so familiar. Then a phrase echoed in his mind."_

"' _If you are ever to become forgotten, or lost in the world, and can't remember the way home, know of the song that brings you to family.' The woman stopped rubbing her hands on her apron and was shocked to hear the quote, and her eyes shined with realization."_

"' _Where did you hear that little boy,' she asked, praying for her thoughts to be right."_

"' _I do not know,' the little knight answered, tears building in his eyes. 'But I do know that the song, from your locket, I know it, I remember it and I promised myself if I ever found the song, that I could find my family.'"_

" _The woman stepped closer and dropped to her knees so that she could see up into his eyes, her own glossy and wet. 'What is your name child?'_

"' _I do not know. I lost my family and my name but I call myself the little knight.'"_

"' _The little knight,' the woman repeated, no longer able to keep the emotion out of her voice and the tears in her eyes. 'That is what I used to call my son, before I lost him. Wandered into the woods and never came h-home.'"_

" _The little knight let himself believe, he hoped that maybe just maybe…"_

"' _Do you know where my family is,' he asked, tears spilled."_

"' _Yes, yes,' the woman choked out. 'They are right here. I will be your family now, my little knight. I promise.'"_

" _The woman and boy embraced in a hug, so tight and loving that neither wanted to let go ever. They lived happily ever after, with the locket still playing the song."_

"The end," the dark-haired mother whispered, watching as her son breathed in and out in his deep sleep. She positioned the star locket on his nightstand, the notes playing still as she fixed the comforter and sheets around his body, placing the barest of kisses on his little forehead.

A shadow covered them and she twisted around to see the tall and handsome figure of her husband, dressed in a dashing black suit and briefcase in hand.

After snapping off the night light, she slowly, in the lightest of steps, creeped out of the room, finding safety behind the thick door that she kept cracked open slightly so that they both could observe the boy that slumbered peacefully in the folds of the grand bed.

"He just fell asleep," she whispered, "You just missed him."

"I know," he sighed defeatedly, scowling at himself for missing yet another chance to say goodnight to his son. "What story did he request?"

"Take a wild guess?"

The man amusedly shook his head. "That boy is going to be obsessed with heroes and princes one day I'll tell ya."

"Oh come on, it is a cute story I made up," she defended with a smile, still watching through the sliver as the boy shifted in his sheets. "Plus he loves that song my grandmother's locket plays."

It was a minute or two later of just parental staring and cooing before the two decided to turn in for the night, walking to their bedroom.

"You do know his birthday is next week right," she joked with a half smirk, shuffling out of her slippers and climbing into bed.

"I would never forget my only child's birthday Kireina," the man said, slipping off his necktie and slinging it onto the vanity's chair.

"Well you better have a plan because he is very much excited to finally have his father present for his birthday," she chided, with a hint of annoyance.

"I know, I know," he agreed, coming out of the closet in a t-shirt and sweats. "But the company needs me with all the success it's been having and we need that, we need that reassurance and safety net for our son. To have a good life."

She shifted in her sheets, turning to meet his midnight eyes. "I'm sorry I know but - your family needs you too. Our son needs both parents."

"He does and he'll have both next week for a whole day - that's all about him."

She snorted a laugh. "You sure you have everything under control," she asked, black eyebrow upturned as he climbed in.

"Don't worry alright, I got everything planned to a T," he affirmed, slipping under the covers and settling in. "It's going to be a birthday Mamoru will never forget."

* * *

 **Yea its kind of cheesy in some parts but I so do hate/love Mamoru's backstory cuz it so gets me choked up but I love the humanity in it all. Also wanted to attempt to write his parents and I hope I didn't completely bomb it? Review and tell me ya?**

 **Next day: Fatherhood! And yea it's emotional.**


	2. Promise of Someplace

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Moving on to the theme Father! So I just went with a classic defining father moment that I hope is somewhat sweetish?!**

* * *

 **Promise of Someplace**

His breath was short and hard, hands shaking as he wringed them over and over again, nervousness consuming so much so that he was afraid that his body was about to fall in a puddle of nerves on the white linoleum floor.

Sweat formed on his brow and his dark blue eyes shifted to the large window right across from where he sat. For the last few minutes, Mamoru had been debating, hitting back and forth in his head, if maybe he should stand and look through the glass to see what he had been waiting to see for years.

' _Breathe, just breathe,'_ his mind whispered, though it didn't help.

Why was it so hard? Why was he shaking with fear and horror? He had wanted this, begged for this, _dreamed of this happening to him_. This was….everything to him.

Yet, shouldn't he be happier, overjoyed with a strong sense of pride and thrilled to have such a precious gift of life.

He wasn't. Not at all.

Hands sweaty, body shaking and boneless, worry permanently etched onto his face, he was the opposite of most of the others that were in the exact same situation as he was right now.

Disgusted. Sickened. Appalled. Repulsed. Revolted. Nauseated.

That's what he felt about himself. This - _this_ was supposed to be the best moment of his life, coming in as a tie with his wedding day.

Why was this so hard? Just get up and look through the window, that's all he had to do.

"Dr. Chiba?"

His name forced his wide eyes up to the nurse in question, who wore a sweet smile. "Y-yes?"

"You can come in to see her, if you'd like," she informed with a beckoning of her hand to the door.

His breath became erratic again, faster and more shallow. "Uh sure, o-of course."

' _You can do this, just stand up and walk. That's something you do everyday. It's just walking, simple.'_

He braced his hands on his knees, and with a slight struggle, he stood, with a shake, on his long legs. It was a workout to even shuffle his feet and follow after the nurse, into the room. Mewls and soft cries reached his blood-pounding ears immediately and he felt his heart in his throat at the sight of numerous little cribs.

" _She's in the second row, second to the…_ " Her words were drowned out. He knew where she was, Usagi's nurse had long told him when he was in her hospital room.

With more steady breaths, he slowly, _so slowly_ , stepped toward the little crib that held the tiny person, the most _important_ person. A small little person who didn't know anything and it was up to him along with Usagi to teach that little person everything that there was to know, to protect her and love her with everything they had.

Usagi could do all that, but could he?

The nurse made it to her first and Mamoru could just barely see in the crib from his spot, little clothed-hands and bare feet flailing around. The woman gently and naturally picked up the small infant wrapped in shiny, soft pink blankets, soft cries of protest emitting from the bundle. "Shh….it's okay little one. Your daddy is here."

His shoulders tensed at the d-word. It was another title to himself along with prince, king, hero, orphan, husband, friend…..father. It was unsettling and made knots form all in his stomach - that wasn't a normal reaction, was it?

"Want to hold her?"

The question made his body shake and hands itch. Would it be so wrong to say no to that request? "I-uh don't-"

"It's just some new father nerves don't worry. Here," the nurse raised the pile of blankets up to him and he nearly stumbled back in complete fear. Confusion entered her kind eyes and he quickly amended by giving a shaky smile and with a cough, stepped closer to her, arms awkwardly floating in front of him ready to be instructed.

All in a blur, the woman deposited the newborn in his hand, reminding him of supporting the head, keep her secure from squirming, and it was just a few seconds of Mamoru finally looking at her little chubby face that the nurse smiled and left him to tend to another and he grew in a panicked state of mind.

What if she unexpectedly moved and he were to drop her? Or what if his hand wasn't right and her head dropped instead? Or-or maybe he should have washed his hands before doing this - god, he could be exposing so many germs to her this very second!

Then it was him shaking again and eyes widening when the bundle of blankets began to shift and come into the waking world.

Slowly and _very_ cautiously, Mamoru shuffled over to the small little glass bassinet to deposit the infant to its original resting place, focused on _not dropping her_.

In the clear, he stepped back, hands up and breath coming out short as relief flooded him.

"Oh Dr. Chiba if you want you can take her back to your wife's room. I'm guessing you'd just love to spend some time with the new family member?"

The panic set up again and the lump lodged in this throat. Mamoru curtly nodded in confirmation to the nurse, hands still but his entire being shook within. He was supposed to wheel her back to the room, that was so _so_ far and so many events could happen on the way that could cause injury of some kind but….

Usagi would wake up soon and demand loudly where her newborn child was after specifically saying that she didn't want her taken out of the room, but Mamoru had seen her dozing off and falling into a deep sleep. The girls and the Tsukinos came to the same conclusion and requested for the infant to be taken, allowing the exhausted mother shuteye after they left as well.

Mamoru didn't even dare to inject, he wanted the same but not for all the same reasons.

His fingers curled over the glass bassinet and he breathed in heavily, sending a quiet pray for good fortune.

The jittery father kept his midnight eyes ahead as he began the journey back to the room, sight flickering to any movement near them. Going through the hallways as slowly as possible, rounding corners with intense concentration and precision. People would pass and he was so terrified at the thought of them accidentally bumping into the bassinet and maybe it would topple over-

' _Focus baka!'_

The dark-haired man was nearly breaking a sweat by the time he reached the darkened hospital room, seeing that the whole trip had taken nearly half an hour but to his relief, the baby had stayed quiet and immersed in sleep.

In the shimmer of only one lit lamp, he caught the big lump-shape on the bed, turned away from him and long golden hair spilling over the edge like a waterfall. His heart fell in disappointment seeing his wife still asleep.

With resolve, he 'parked' the bassinet in front of a big green leather chair and he sat down in it, watching as the child rolled around in her sleep slightly.

He looked at her, really looked at her once she rolled to his side, and he closed his eyes in a horrible realization that he hadn't looked at her until now. For the past day and a half, his blue hues would just merely pass her face, never staying to long otherwise his mind would whisper treacherous, dark things and his heart would clench.

 _'You'll fail. She will hate you and your happiness will be short-lived like always. There is no happy ending for you.'_

It had started out so amazing and thrilling nine months ago, when Usagi had gotten those test results in the harsh light of their bathroom, tears and smiles after months of trying. Then it was the waiting to announce to everyone once it was clear, then the planning and the flips his heart did as each passing day, Usagi grew with their child - _their_ child, _their_ family. It was nine months of challenges, sickness, random hormones - that resulted in small fights - dealing with the frantic antics of their friends who showered them with baby gifts and then his in-laws doing the same.

It was an insane nine months but that ninth month-

That was his breaking point.

Fear and doubt creeped into his mind to the point when no longer did the excitement beam in him when Usagi accosted him to feel a kick or coo over baby onesies, or share stories of what they would do as a family now that Chibiusa was finally going to be with them. She spoke with such love and bright eyes and he would pathetically try to match her emotions, avoiding suspicions. If he revealed his thoughts, she would no doubt reassure him, admit she was scared too and their conversation would become tense and he didn't want that.

Usagi had joy at being pregnant and he never wanted the smile to disappear from her face, especially during the times of her explaining daydreams.

Instead, he stayed distant, diving into his books and studies more, avoiding the bright pink nursery when necessary.

Caught up in this brooding, he was startled to come back to see eyes opening and a small mouth parting in a baby yawn. And every nerve ending sizzled with fear as those dark eyes just looked at him through the glass wall in some sense of curiosity.

He knew without a doubt, looking at her, that he would lay down his life in a heartbeat for her, would love her with every fiber of his being, everything he was, everything he had was hers….

But what if it wasn't enough?

Usagi always joked that he would be an excellent parent with every task while she would hook up diapers wrong, make bottles too hot, and assemble all the baby gear incorrectly. She praised him as if he were a parent god and never missed a chance to add that Chibiusa had liked him much more in the past. The father-to-be laughed off the comments and always reassured her that she would be the most incredible, caring mother out there, that their daughter should be so lucky to have the most warm and doting mother.

He never, _ever_ voiced his full thoughts.

He resisted the urge to ask her all the rhetorical questions: _Which one of us wears their heart on their sleeve? Who was the bright happy one that could voice so many emotions and be able to show love to our daughter? Who did she spend time more time with? Who had experience with her? Who-_

 _Who had a family? Who knew what family was?_

It took him years to truly come into his full mind, to let the happiness settle and build as he grew with Usagi but now in this next stage - he had a mere few months to prepare.

He was unskilled, even as a doctor, he knew nothing of what to do with a baby emotionally.

He loved her - _god_ did he love her with everything but-but….

 _Who had no experience? Who grew up with no emotions? Who had no family? Who could mess everything up because they have no utter clue what to do?_

 _Who had no one to ask for advice?_

Mamoru could ask Kenji - and he was almost like a father at this point - but it wasn't the same, it never could be and the thought broke him.

After years of wishing and tear-stained nights back in the orphanage, he had a family and still - he was lost.

Looking into her eyes, he wondered what he could promise her. He couldn't promise a family for her, he had none. He couldn't promise to protect her no matter what - the future had shown him those horrors and still they appear in his nightmares.

There was one promise, one he could keep though.

He raised a hand and dangled his index finger in front of her and with a gloved hand, she weakly grabbed it.

"Hi Chibiusa," he whispered, tentative to the sleeping mother a few feet away, "You might not know me but I know you. Well the you that you will be become."

With a logical mind, he knew that she couldn't understand him but, he was the one that needed this.

"I'm your dad and that person over is your mom," he spoke, "We're the people you're stuck with but trust me, I think you'll really like your mom."

She cooed, still gripping his finger.

"But…," he paused, "You gotta go easy on _me_ okay?"

She looked up at him, dark eyes that would eventually lighten in years come.

"I've never really had a family and so, I'm still learning and I'll make mistakes. I'm so scared I will mess up and ruin everything and you won't get the life that you deserve."

He scooted closer to her, moving his finger a bit and her eyes followed his movements.

"But I promise you something," he whispered, "You will always have a place where you are loved and have a family - because it's not just us. You have grandpa Kenji and grandma Ikuko, your uncle Shingo, uncle Motoki, and like ten aunts who all love you so _so_ much."

Her eyes looked up to lock onto his.

"I love you so much," he thickly said, "And I promise you that you'll always have something I never had. You will always have a someplace."

He could of imagined it but Mamoru could of sworn her head cocked in question.

"It means that no matter what," he answered the silent question, "you will always have a home where you will be wanted and cherished. A place where you will never have to question if you're loved by anyone."

He didn't know that the tears had slipped until he saw the glimmers in the glass reflection.

It was something that he never had. Numerous nights did he stay up wondering if he was worth anything, if he was good enough for anyone's love. It was something he still carried deep within him, the morbid thought that was ' _would anyone miss him if he were gone.'_ He grew up thinking that he meant nothing - to anyone or even the world. And his daughter would not go through it, that is something she will forever be promised.

His forehead slipped and he pressed it against the glass, staring so deeply into her dark eyes that began to close.

His tears descended without resistance. "I love you and I promise I will try to always give you everything that I am and can be. I will always give you a someplace."

The corners of his mouth grew upward as she began to sleep - _mentally joking that this was Usagi Tsukino's daughter_ \- and he watched the fluff of rose pink blankets rise and fall around the little girl - _his_ little girl.

* * *

 **So-so on this one I believe. I'm definitely not a parent but I could only imagine what they go through and tried to do that parenthood moment justice somewhat.**

 **Next: The Shittneo! (I spelt that wrong didn't I?)**


	3. Promise of Brotherhood

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: I'm not the biggest fan of the Shittenou but I SO do love the bromances that people write in fics of them with Mamoru because I'm a sucker for it so I went for a little flashback to the past.**

 **Also, I have the headcanon that the people from the Moon seem like Aliens to Earth and you know new people and all that stuff. Two different worlds so just some explanation on my thoughts of Silver Millennium. Oh and this is before Endymion meets Serenity just for some reference. Again not my forte but I tried!**

* * *

 **Promise of Brotherhood**

"Endymion! Endymion!"

The white-haired general grunted as he strode through the glistening golden halls. Servants passing by on his way respectfully bowed and addressed the man but he barely threw a glance to any of them, the only thing on his mind was finding the elusive Crown Prince of his kingdom.

He had searched the royal rose gardens, the stables, the bed chambers, the throne room, his favorite hiding places, the baths, anywhere that was suitable for harboring a seventeen-year-old royal was thoroughly looked at it with piercing grey eyes.

' _It never gets easier,'_ Kunzite angrily echoed in his head. It was even harder when the boy was younger and with his small lithe body, he could fit in more of the cracks and nooks of the palace, at least now all he had to deal with was a fit, tall, broad teenager who can only hide in so many places.

"Endymion! Endymion, damn it reveal yourself! I don't have time for your silly games!"

The stubborn piece of male had skipped all of his lessons of swordsmanship and schooling that day and as well as missed crucial diplomatic meetings with his father and world leaders. Now the general was on a one-man witch hunt for the prince so that a firm, and loud, lecture could be delivered.

The sunset spilled over the grounds, Kunzite brought up one last idea from the corners of his mind. Swiftly, he ascended to the tower that faced the sun perfectly. By the time he made it, night was creeping upon and the outline of the round moon began.

Bursting through the grand double doors that led to the bed chambers of the prince, Kunzite narrowed his cold eyes to the open windowsill. It was certainly new, but not very unheard of to find the dark-haired prince lounging on the roofs, stargazing.

He swung his long, muscular leg over the ledge, carefully setting his weight upon the stone shingles. Just a few feet down from where he was, laid the seventeen-year-old boy, arms crossed under his head, eyes deliriously lost in the soft hues and flourishes of the sunset where brilliant stars were emerging from their hiding places.

The solid, full shape of the white moon beamed above as well, the orb becoming so clear in the midst of skies.

"Is it not beautiful Kunzite?"

The question startled the general upon the revelation of his prince knowing he was there. He was still a foot or two away from him.

His mouth opened but shut, clueless to what the answer could be.

"The Moon," Endymion supplied, eyes having never even felt the color-painted sky.

Indulging his charge, Kunzite squinted his cold eyes up to the shape dangling up above, silver and large and apparently a full moon tonight. "Well it is, astonishing you might say?"

The prince hummed. "I think it is beautiful."

The general resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, that is a wonderful thought your majesty but we must get going. You can just barely catch the dinner-"

"Have you ever met one of them Kunzite," Endymion asked curiously.

' _Why did I ever think that this was going to be easy?'_ Relenting, the white-haired man shuffled down closer to the crown prince and lowered himself to sit upon the roof. "Why the sudden interest in the Moon your highness?"

Kunzite twisted around to see if he could make eye contact but wasn't surprised to see midnight eyes trained only to the sky and still never strayed from it. His shoulders did shrug carelessly as part of a response. "I heard father talking to one of the officials about the tense relations with the White Moon Queen. I took an educated guess that it was about that white moon right above our heads. I got.. _curious._ "

"And now you have the desire to learn more?"

The ebony-haired man sighed. "There's a whole race of human species, different from our own, living above us on another planet. Not to mention all the civilizations on the others in the galaxy." His black eyebrow turned upward. "So yes, I am a bit curious as to what else there is."

Kunzite shook his head. "Endymion, it is nothing that you should concern yourself with, I can ensure you."

"There's a whole different world above us - _a whole new kingdom_ \- and you're saying for me to not look further. Why?"

"Trust me, the _things_ that are living there-"

" _Things,"_ Endymion questioned, repulsed, finally tearing his eyes away to meet his guard's glare. "They are people - _humans_ Kunzite. Not vicious animals who have a blood thirst."

The white-haired man scoffed. "How would you know? You've never met one."

"Neither have you."

Silence filled the space then, and the atmosphere visibly darkened with the time.

A sigh echoed then. "The Moon Kingdom, they have certain - _capabilities_ and weapons that could cause harm to us as Terrains-"

"Precisely," Endymion interjected sharply. " _Could_. That does not mean they will."

"You would risk your people on the possibility that beings from another world - _ones that we hardly talk to_ \- would have compassion and emotions for others," Kunzite questioned.

"It is better than branding them as enemies without one wrong turn," Endymion stated. "Wars of many kinds are started because of misunderstandings and rash conclusions. What is to say that those people, lunars, they are the same as us. Yes maybe different in culture but emotions and thoughts - they could match us and peace could be made."

"If we hurry, you will be able to attend the dinner ceremony," Kunzite insisted, ignoring what words the prince had said and began to rise up from his position.

Endymion gazed incredulously at his friend and leaned forward as he stood up. "Kunzite listen, we can talk to them. There are ways-"

"If you dare make contact or even attempt to make any sort of talk with any one of them-"

"Kunzite!"

"-so help me, you will not see the light of day for months Endymion," the general threatened, voice stern, cold, and certain.

"Why is it-"

Before the boy could finish his sentence, the tall guard had already unbuttoned and threw off the glove on his left hand, displaying the thick, jagged scar that spiraled and ran across his palm and disappeared under the cover of his uniform sleeve. The prince caught the sight as it was showcased to him with an unmistakable shake.

"This, _this_ ," the general spoke strong but frayed at the edges, "This scar was from the night I was sworn in as your head guard, your protector. I had to take a blood oath where they sliced open my arm with a blade, and I was fourteen."

Endymion sat up and swallowed thickly at the confession.

"It took months for it to fully heal and I never looked back at it." Kunzite turned and walked closer to the windowsill, picking up the fallen glove on the way. "I swore - _I promised_ my brotherhood to you that day. So did Jadeite, Zoisite, and Nephrite."

Endymion turned away again, laying back against the stone and looking up solemnly.

"We all made promises of brotherhood that day," Kunzite's baritone fell heavy as sounds of seagulls from the ocean nearby, rang with night falling. "Promise of protection and well-being."

He made his move to go over the ledge but he left with one more statement before his leave. "I would rather suffer at my own blade than see you be associated with such sinister creatures Endymion. Promise me that you will stay away from anything that has to do with that world, and leave your curiosities in your mind?"

Minutes passed and finally the general guard saw an ebony head move in the way of a nod. Satisfied at the confirmation, Kunzite left, his mission of corralling the prince to come to his royal duties, lost and forgotten.

Endymion perched himself on that roof many nights after, gazing endlessly at the mysterious alien civilization that hung over his home. On the outside, he kept his promise to Kunzite, to his guards. But inside his mind, a war of curiosity raged and a few years flew by, ones that consisted of Endymion never furthering his discussions of the lunar beings, never meeting one and keeping his promise seamlessly.

But promises could only be kept for so long.

* * *

 **Bland story but I've haven't written much about the Shittenou (P.S. thank you Astraearose-silvermoon for the correction cuz I literally have no idea how to spell it sometimes) so cut me some slack and leave a review? 3 3**

 **Next: Personal Life and that one should be more semi-humorous XD XD**


	4. Promise of Stability

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Personal life, personal life…..well not much I can really say about this one so just read and enjoy hopefully? Also did some research for this one and basically all the facts for Mamoru's car are true believe it or not! I always questioned his car choice but I think writing this made me appreciate it more! OH and also review!**

* * *

 **Promise of Stability**

The hood was smooth and had impeccable craftsmanship that someone like him could appreciate. The interior was a rich tan leather that had to have been hand stitched and the bodywork was all of fiberglass reinforced plastic panels, bonded to a steel substructure.

He had done _extensive_ research on automobiles recently, no longer being able to depend on the city bus for a speedy way to arrive at school. Walking to school was always welcomed on decent days but Japan weather wasn't so kind in some instances so Mamoru would turn to the city's transportation options.

Yes Japan was very decorated in providing reliable and useful public transportation, Mamoru would not take anything away from that because he did find some joy in going on the bus and maybe reading a book on his way to school. It was quiet and nice but still….

Things happen.

On several occasions while using public transportation, there had been incidents of traffic, overcrowding, rather unpleasant odors that were hard to rid of - many experiences resulted in the solid conclusion of inquiring a car for more reliable transportation.

It wasn't a secret to him that deep in his heart, once his trust funds had been unfrozen and released to him, the first thing he had wanted to buy was a sports car. He wasn't necessarily materialistic - _the opposite really_ \- but memories of always seeing such majestic, flashy cars cruising down Tokyo streets while he walked to school had left an imprint on his mind.

He had money - _he had money alright!_ \- so that wasn't an obstacle.

It was more so about the mental block of indulging in such a privilege but he had even created a pros and cons graph to properly analyze the situation and the pros won out by a landslide. So the next following day, he went to the local license center, completed any eye and physical exams they needed, the age limit was reduced due to something called _'technicalities'_ so he was granted his driver's license at the young age of sixteen instead of eighteen.

And now here he was, in a car dealership, feasting his eyes on the best and reliable car he could have researched beforehand.

A red 1991 Alfa Romeo SZ.

It. Was. Beautiful.

Sure the styling was deemed controversial when it was first produced, but that did not at all reduce the serious performance these bad boys had with excellent driving dynamics and the fact that the performance specs were surprisingly close to comparison with a Ferrari 348. It was sleek, stable, reliable, _rare_ \- only 1,036 were manufactured, with only 100 entering Japan in fact - and most of all, the one fact that really convinced him on the deal was that it was affordable to maintain as far as cars go.

It was a high performance limited edition sports car that he wanted, and Mamoru Chiba _never_ wants _stuff_.

The price tag was heavy to most but he briskly passed it while reading more about the horsepower and engine capability on the tag dangling by the mirror, a voice rambling on in the back of his head for some odd-

' _Oh yes I forgot about the annoying salesperson.'_

"-are car here young man. Only 1,036 were made and only 100 were shipped to Japan," the stern staring man explained, clearly uninterested. Mamoru hadn't been blind to the looks he got when he first entered the dealership alone, sharp and critical eyes taking in his high school uniform that he still wore since he came right after last period.

The sixteen-year-old knew what it looked like: some hooligan teenage boy coming in to ogle the flashy cars, annoy the brains out of them while loitering, and walk out without leaving a cent.

This man currently in front of him, with a pressed suit, glistening wire glasses, and gel haired had walked up to him, probably trying to persuade him to leave. Afterall, a teenager buying a sports car? On their own? Even Mamoru admitted it was far fetched.

"Do you know the horsepower of this one," Mamoru clipped off the man.

He could practically hear the cuss words ringing in the salesperson's head. "The output from the engine is just under 210 HP," he ground out.

The dark-haired teenager nodded, straightening up. "What else can you tell me about the engine?"

"Well the power comes from a three liter Busso V6 which features twelve valves and a single camshaft for each cylinder bank," the man answered hesitantly.

God it was a masterpiece, that's all Mamoru could think of as he took in each curve and corner of the automobile. It was the exact car he needed - stable and reliable, built for long periods.

Out of nowhere, an idiotic thought came to him and he smirked, realizing the window was down. He threw in his school bag where it landed in the passenger seat and the salesperson's widened eyes and strong yells deaf to his hearing, Mamoru climbed in through the driver seat window seamlessly and without a problem, landing in the driver's seat.

He exhaled with a smile as his hands gripped the smooth material of the steering wheel, the crinkle of leather under him. It was _soooo-_

"-unprofessional young man," the salesperson practically yelled, already on Mamoru's side and trying to get his attention. "You need to get out of this car now and I have to ask you to leave the premise. Goddamn teenagers!"

Mamoru could barely hear him really, he was busy grabbing his school bag and rifling around to find his unused checkbook while the screaming continued.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll take this one sir," Mamoru rolled out, opening his checkbook nonchalantly and never looking up as he clicked his pen. "So how much will it be for this, costs and everything?"

The man froze in bewilderment. "Young man, you do not understand the value of this car and how much it costs-"

"Will eleven million yen cover all expenses I believe," Mamoru asked, concentrated on the paper.

A small gasp was made audible much to the teen's amusement. "W-well y-yes," he stuttered, "Eleven million would be around the total but there is no possible way that-"

"There you go sir," Mamoru ripped out the check causally, amount still blank. "We can go off and discuss the price and insurance in private if you'd like?"

Seeing the salesperson's parted mouth and basketball sized eyes made a smug emotion burst in his chest. Many looked down on his age and it was always a pleasure to see their astonishment when they realized his background and wisdom was beyond years. It made him feel grown up, less of a pathetic kid. Less of an orphan.

"But h-how," the man breathed out, shocked.

"Oh my mistake, I never introduced myself," the teen said, looking the guy right in the eye this time, "I'm Mamoru Chiba."

If it was possible, the man's eyes doubled even more behind his glasses. "C-C- _Chiba?"_

It was a last name that many businesses knew of, a name that most of Japan knew off if you were alive and watching the news before ten years ago, when a successful businessman was taking the market by storm, raking in millions - _billions_ of yen in a matter of time, becoming the next big thing in Japan - the story ending tragically when him and his family were involved in a fatal car crash, off the side of the mountain, where the only survivor was their one child, a son.

It was a last name that made things happen when uttered to people, it was name that gave him a legacy and a curse, but it was still a name that meant nothing to him in the slightest.

"I'll go and get the paperwork started Mr. Chiba," the man's words knocked him back to the present, where that classic, friendly smile salespeople wore normally, greeted him finally. "I promise you that you're making a very stable buy. This car is the best of the best."

"Thank you and I know," Mamoru politely said, grinning as his focus was back on the car he was sitting in. Indulgence wasn't something normal for him but with so much pull - _and a large bank account_ \- he could do something for himself once. It was a good quality car that would last him, and it helped a bit to know that it was sports car.

Might as well begin the making of a rich playboy profile, it'll provide a cover for his _ahem_ \- extra-curricular activities at nighttime.

He frowned suddenly though, coming to a thought.

Driving around at night, near jewelry stores, in a one in a million, one of a kind car was _totallllyyy_ inconspicuous, right?

His eyes strayed away from the steering wheel, lost in thought, until he registered what exactly he was looking at, at that moment.

"Wait before you go," Mamoru called out before the man could rush out to the offices excitedly, "What about that right there?"

Following the index finger, the salesman set eyes on the vehicle. "Oh, that's just one of the newest models from Suzuki Hayabusa."

Mamoru gawked at the sharp edges, the leather seating, bright red and white colors. A motorcycle was fast, small, and easy to use, more than a car for sure.

A voice in his head scowled deeply, disappointed at his increasing sense of materials, making even more trouble because now he had to learn how to use a motorcycle as well, plus the dangers of riding one - but he waved it off.

He could indulge more in his life, once in a while at least.

"I'll take that one too then," he said to the beaming salesperson, who's quota was probably filled for the next three months, but the bright colors were harsh and much too attention getting.

"I'll take it but," he paused, a smile forming, "Does it come in black?"

* * *

 **Well there you go! Some personal life of Mamoru Chiba! Review and tell me how I did? Oh and bonus points on if you can find where I hide the 'promise' in this one lol**

 **On to Tuxedo Mask life (I think?) and again humor will arise!**


	5. Promise of Reacquaintance

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Okay so I had this idea. Tuxedo Mask was here before Usagi ever first transformed so I wondered if maybe our dear tuxie boy ran into another guardian in his early days…**

* * *

 **Promise of Reacquaintance**

Of all things, of all statements one could make, never would the phase of "Mamoru Chiba a thief, a criminal" be thought of in a million years.

But there he was on top of a building at the blink of midnight, dressed in black clothing and a ski mask that obstructed all of his face except for his lips and eyes. He wore dark gloves and some decent tread shoes that could withstand landings and friction. A plain gym bag slung over his shoulder and a crowbar in his left hand, anyone in their right of mind would scream and run in the other direction at such a frightening sight.

He sighed, shaky and deep.

Truth be told, he scared his own self sometimes when he would leave the apartment and catch a glimpse of his disguised persona in the mirror. It disgusted him, it was vile, and by all means he wanted to rip off his demeaning costume but, this was the life path he had chosen, unwillingly.

He could barely stifle in a chuckle when he reminisced of the time when he was younger, living in foster rooms, how he promised himself to break people's expectations of his kind: orphans. How he would thrive in the future, become successful and a pillar in the community, become something better and shock many due to his origin. That was always his plan and what he dreamed about all those lonely nights in his small bed as his fellow orphans slept peacefully.

Now, he was just a statistic, another child who didn't grow up in a loving household with two parents and love and became a typical street thug due to no guidance and wisdom.

Mamoru shook his head to clear his daunting thoughts. No, he wasn't some misguided teenager who was getting kicks from breaking and entering, and stealing from businesses.

No, he had to do this. He had no choice in the matter.

He gripped the metal object in his hands and watched with calculating eyes as the store manager finally appeared, walking out and turning to lock the front doors. After his figure long disappeared into the shadows and the street was vacant once more, Mamoru attempted to slow his breathing and begin his descent to the building across from the one he was on top of.

It flowed naturally, the movements and skills to enter in, and it made him realize just how many times he had done this already and had grown from experience each time, so that the next time was more flawless than the last. He knew all the tricks and ticks now to breaking and entering.

It was just within minutes that he was able to shimmy through a skylight window and drop to the floor soundlessly. Before he had even entered, the dark-haired boy disarmed the security system, god forbid that he would be interrupted by the police, arrested, and labeled a scumbag criminal for the rest of his life. A rope dangled from the window, his planned escape route once business was finished here.

He fished out his tiny flashlight, shining the beam at the numerous glass cases that shimmered and gleamed with their very valuable contents.

With stealth and quickness, he carefully roamed the store floor, picking out the shiniest jewels that had the most potential and packing them away into his duffel bag. Going in the back and behind the counter to check out the unviewable ones. He took the most interesting, biggest, and expensive diamonds, crystals, rubies….jewels. Of all kinds.

His stomach twisted and he felt sick as he finished off the last few cases. This was just a stepping stone, just a step in the whole scheme of things and soon he'll be able to know who he really was, his purpose, what happened. It was just a small price to pay for the overall ending - the _peace_ that he absolutely needed.

Almost finished, Mamoru flung the now heavy bag over his shoulder, stuffed his flashlight in his pocket, and began his leave-

"Well, well, well, well."

His entire body froze with fear.

"Imagine my luck," the light but confident voice said behind him. "Just in the neighborhood and I manage to come upon the notorious jewel thief that's been terrorizing the Juban shopping district."

Mind racing, sweat forming on his brow, Mamoru helplessly searched for a solution, an escape. It couldn't be a cop, the alarm was off, so how would have they been alerted.

Trembling, he turned on his heel to see who exactly was his undoing and he nearly fell backwards at the sight.

There she stood, in a red mask, a sailor uniform of red and navy blue, long golden hair swept behind her with a large red bow. He heard the news, seen the pictures of the so-called _superhero_ but his logic and sense beat out the possibility of such a thing existing. It was surreal that _she, thee she was_ -

"You're-you're-"

"Codename: Sailor V, Champion of Justice! The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit! Sailor Venus-" She threw up victory signs on her hands "-has arrived."

"I can not forgive an individual who steals away such beautiful jewels from the public eye, who takes away shining materials from fawning girls who can not afford such things but still love to look at them and dream! What you've been doing, you deserve to be punished by the power of love and Venus, thief!"

Somehow after her little speech, his nerves calmed a bit but his mind was muddled with confusion. The news certainly made her sound more intimidating than in real life. Then again, this was seemingly the same hero that had been cleaning the streets of thugs and murderers and other criminals. He shouldn't put so little faith into her over just one ridiculous speech.

He bought up his hands slowly, showing he meant no harm to her really. "Listen I'm not what you think I am-"

"Original line fashion disaster," she spat back with sarcasm dripping.

He swallowed thick, realizing that this girl could take him down and leave him for the police to deal with. "I have to do this Sailor- Ms. V - ma'am? These diamonds - jewels - I need them."

She laughed. "Ski mask guy I need those jewels too but you don't see me breaking and entering to steal them. I just gaze lovingly at them from outside the case, never steal them."

Suddenly she jerked forward and placed a hand to her ear and for a moment he thought he heard a faint, nagging voice. "It was one time Artemis and the store never knew so shut up!"

In an instant, she returned to her hero stance, fists on her hips, legs apart, chin held high. "So ski mask guy, let's wrap this up and if you could, just surrender because I really need to go home. I was dragged into this soooo…."

Again the head jerk and hand raising. "You're the one that said I just _had_ to capture this guy. Good practice and discipline? It feels like more of a punishment!"

In a whirl, she turned around, attention now fully on whoever was talking to her on the other end of her - something. "I am _not_ a spoiled little brat! I just rather not go after a fifth-rate cat burglar who has a fetish for jewels! Don't you yell at me you disgusting fur ball."

Finally the wires connected in his brain and with caution, Mamoru backed away from the girl as she appeared to argue with herself - or whoever was on the other end. The skyline window was still wide open and the rope hanging, ready for his escape and maybe with the so-proclaimed soldier of love occupied, he could leave the premises without handcuffs.

"-swear you won't be getting anymore catnip from me mister!"

The rough, braided material of the rope met his palm, and steadily, Mamoru began the short climbing trip back up to the roof, the argument still going on down below.

"Who are you calling an old maid you little-"

' _So close to freedom.'_

"You are the one that dragged me out of bed and made me come here to deal with the stupid jewel fiend!"

' _Almost there-'_

The masked thief sighed in relief as his hand met the stone and he hoisted himself up, sneakers crushing under the tiny stones of the roof. He was safe and plus he still had the jewels in his bag, so everything had went down without a hitch, that's what he thought as he coiled up the rope.

"It's not going to be that easy freak."

Mamoru cringed, turning to see Sailor V in all her glory a few feet away from him. ' _How in the world-'_

"I have my ways," she answered the silent question. His eyebrow quirked, wondering if the girl could hear his thoughts.

"Ms. V, Sailor V, whatever," he addressed, "I'm not one of those jewel thieves-"

" _Riggghhhhttt_ because your outfit just screams normal person bounding on rooftops," V said dryly. "I mean really dude, the ski mask, all black clothing, crowbar? Maybe dress a little bit more formally or something? Like I am so sick of this same old thief outfit like maybe try to be different and dramatic-Oh! Like maybe a 'The Phantom of the Opera' type of aura! Or maybe even a tux to draw attention away and to provide like one of those things people call signatures for criminals, help me out here it's like two letters? Uh, it's _uhhhh_ -"

"M.O.," Mamoru supplied, wide-eyed and confused if this brambling girl really was the hero that was so highly publicized in the media.

"M.O.! Exactly," she cried out with excited masked blue eyes. "You should be like a tux-suited thief, that would be like such a unique M.O.!"

His mind searched for an answer. "Ah thanks for the tip," he extended his gratitude, bewildered.

"Oh no problem," she chirped happily, starting to twirl a blonde strand of hair flirtatiously. "Soooooo, breaking and entering aside, any other hobbies you have?"

" _ARE YOU SERIOUSLY FLIRTING WITH THE CRIMINAL?!"_

Even Mamoru could hear the screech and the sailor-suited soldier jumped in the air and cradled her ear, whispering a sarcastic ' _nooooo, but he does look kind of cute.'_

" _HE HAS A MASK ON!"_ The voice replied back.

Finally, the superhero twisted back around to him. "Alright, alright, I kind of have to defeat you thief guy so," Sailor V waved her hands around in gesture, "Can you just come in quietly so I can go home?"

The teen thought over his options carefully. Fight or flight?

It was a few seconds of tense air that hung between them until-

"Seriously," V whined as she watched the guy break out into a run in the opposite direction, beginning her own running.

Mamoru bounded onto the next roof without much worry, his long legs being able to brace him well and his balance was like no other. Sprinting across the roofs, he heard the impacts of other footsteps behind him, following _very_ close behind.

He didn't let up on his speed - in fact he increased it more, obviously having underestimated his foolish opponent.

The two jumped roof to roof, matching in speed, agility, strength, and skill as their chase continued over many buildings. It was exhausting him, but the sixteen-year-old didn't dare let anything slow him down. There was no way he was going to get caught and be thrown into jail, marked as one of the throwaway kids again.

But he couldn't keep this up for much longer, so he saw his chance and took it, slipping into the warehouse's window as soon as it came into view. He fell in and scrambled to hide before his chaser could fly in as well.

Quickly, he hid behind a tower of crates, panting and sweating with nerves now. His ears picked up the landing of someone else, and then soon footsteps of high heels.

"Come on thief dude-that-might-become-tux-dude," her high voice echoed off the walls. "I really don't have time to play ' _hide and seek featuring criminals'_ right now."

Her footsteps rang off the concrete floor, a shallow breathing Mamoru using the echoes to determine her location so that he could quietly find a way out without running into her. Two-three echoes and she was walking to her left, which at the moment was his right.

"But just a quick question," the voice turned slightly shy, leaving Mamoru to wonder if she was blushing, "Do you, by any chance, have a thing for blondes- _possibly_?"

His thoughts went into complete confusion overdrive, making him stop in his tracks. Blondes? As idiotic as it was, he actually thought about it. He kept his private life very limited and very short so he had never really thought about his likes and types. The idea of a blonde didn't make him cringe, nor did it make him excited, per say.

Shaking his head and adjusting the strap of the bag slung on his shoulder, Mamoru continued on with his mission, concluding that hair color doesn't matter really but who the girl was, how she was, personality wise.

"I-I mean if you don't that's okay," V sputtered out. "Because I'm not even a natural blonde!"

Mamoru felt like his head was going to explode, swallowing thickly and staring in disbelief. Was this a dream or was this really happening to him? Getting hit on by a superhero?

"Like seriously, people say I have a killer smile and smell _super_ nice," the soldier of love stated confidently. "And I know you're kind of a criminal - but we all have our flaws!"

The rope that he had from his escape, scratched against his hand, a smirk coming to his face when an idea conjured itself in his mind.

"Please just come out and we can talk things out," V cried out more into the warehouse, "Maybe discuss something like phone numbers? And maybe I can see your face finally because you know - protocol."

She sighed and continued her walking around, frightened that maybe he had left and now will be left to deal with Artemis, who would give the most boring lecture ever to her about responsibility and becoming more serious about her stupid hero duti-

"AHH!" In a split second, something had ensnared her ankle and dragged her up in the air, leaving the soldier to observe her surroundings upside down, blood rushing to her head almost instantly. Sailor V remained in a state of confusion until the masked man came into her inverted view.

"You," she screamed, pointing and swinging slightly, "Let me down right now!"

For a brief second he thought about it. "Yeaaa, I don't think so."

Her eyes widened dramatically. "Come on tux dude! If it helps, I really _don't_ want to take a guy with such a cute tush to jail - uh and I was sooooo not looking at your butt when I was chasing you," she stuttered, thankful for the blood already flowing to her face. ' _Idiot! Cute tush? Seriously!'_

"Uh okay," Mamoru said, ebony eyebrow quirked under his mask, "Anyway, I have you suspended by some rope and I figured that after I leave, you'll be smart enough to get yourself down."

"Ha! I can barely do my math homework," V chided, "What makes you think I can get out of this?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "You seem like a smart girl."

"Aww is that a compliment," she asked with a smile, swinging slightly.

Mamoru shot a nervous smile to her and slowly backed away, readying to leave this insane situation that _had_ to be a dream right? "Uh sure."

"Wait, wait, wait no don't run away you tux - masked vigilante person," the blonde hero called out as he left her and she desperately tried to swing over to his direction. "Tuxedo, masked person wait! Tuxedo Mask!"

Mamoru froze in his fast steps. ' _Tuxedo Mask…'_

The soldier's nose scrunched up in disgust, crossing her arms as she dangled. "Nah, too cheesy."

"Anyway," she continued, "I promise you that I will meet you again and I will come out victoriously! You hear me!? I promise I will find you again!"

A small grin formed on his face as he quickly escaped, pinning the name the girl uttered on the drawing board. Her points on his disguise was well just. It was a typical disguise of thieves and he wasn't like all other thieves. So maybe investing in a tuxedo should be looked at?

Soundlessly in the quiet streets of Tokyo, Mamoru bounded roofs back to his apartment, a new resolution set in his mind.

In the warehouse, Minako still hung from the rope that was tied around a pole, her arms crossed and head churning in dizziness.

She sighed deliriously. "I can never let Artemis know I actually let a lowly jewel thief best me."

" _Uhh Minako."_

The blonde thirteen-year-old would have facepalmed herself if her head wasn't spinning in circles. "Yes Artemis _honey_?"

" _You realize that your comms are STILL ON!"_

' _Oh boy,'_ she deadpanned in her head as the white feline wailed loudly into her ear. Life was just dandy wasn't it?

First, getting dragged out of bed to go track down a jewel thief. Then it was chasing after the thief.

Now it was feeling horrible that she let the jewel thief get away, AND she had the sense to slowly form a crush on the guy after a few lines of conversation!

Though she was left wondering, on that rope hanging by her foot, who exactly he was, a thief with such kissable, soft looking lips and deep, _deep_ blue eyes.

Eyes she would unashamedly dream about for a few nights after.

* * *

 **Wollah! It was kind of cheesy (I notice that in my stories a lot) but I just recognized a great opportunity to write something that we don't see a lot and that is Mamoru before the series starts so love it or hate it, I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Future Note: In my head, I would imagine Minako, when she figured it out later with identities revealed, probably nearly convulsed knowing it was Mamoru who she was hitting on all the time ago lol**

 **Guess what tomorrow isssssss! That's right! MAMORU CHIBA'S BIRTHDAY! August third is the date so don't miss it!**


	6. Promise of Birthday Wishes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: IT'S OUR HOME BOY'S BIRTHDAY GUYSSSSS! Yes, Happy Birthday to the one and only male lead in Sailor Moon (human male lead, sorry Artemis), Mamoru Chiba, a.k.a Tuxedo Mask, formerly known as Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom, and soon to be known as King Endymion of both the Moon and Earth. Just a flashback to a birthday, good and bad.**

* * *

 **Promise of Birthday Wishes**

Moonlight flooded in through the large window that sat at the farthest end of the vast room, numerous twin-sized beds filling the space. Young children all slept peacefully in those beds, all children, except one.

One child, had hopped out of bed to go sit by that one window, resting on the sill as his blue midnight eyes focused on the little, sweet treat that was placed right in front of him.

It was just a single chocolate cupcake, decorated with smooth, velvet white cream as a frosting. A blue striped candle was stuck in the middle, ready to be lit.

The treat had come from one of the bakeries around the neighborhood of the orphanage, specially made and incredibly delicious with rick flavor and texture.

Ms. Takeuchi, the head caretaker, knew that if she always ordered a cake every time one of her orphan children's birthdays came up that the costs alone would hit the roof. So, instead, for each child's birthday that would approach, she ordered a custom cupcake from the bakery in any flavor that the said child desired. It was a simple, kind gesture that showed the parentless ward that there was some happiness and joy in the world, even if it were just found in a sugary cupcake.

It was the eve of his birthday when one of the ladies had asked him during free time what he wanted for his cupcake. Unlike his more colorful and sugar addicted comrades that were playing in the field at that moment, the ebony-haired boy had stated that his wish was very simple, his preference being a chocolate cupcake with a rich cream frosting.

That was it.

It shocked the woman, having expected the usual over the top requests most of the other children do, but the boy had already resumed reading his thick book.

Now here he was sitting in the dark light of the sky, after enduring a whole day of everyone uttering 'Happy Birthday' to him as a social requirement. He politely, and unemotionally, thanked them and moved on with his actions.

He was just turning nine, yet such an occasion was special for some of the others. But he, felt nothing.

It _had_ been nothing special, house duties continued, activities went on as usual, but the normalcy of the day was redirected when Ms. Takeuchi had personally delivered his complimentary birthday gift, another tradition for the days of birth.

It was a copy of " _Moby-Dick"_ by Herman Melville, just what he wanted after weeks of gawking at the timeless classic every time they visited the bookstore. He was already half-way through it after some reading time by the rose gardens during free time. After that, the day went on, with bedtime coming faster than usual and all the others were fast asleep while he stirred awake and fished out the small white box that held his one, single chocolate cupcake.

The boy snaked the one match he had swiped from the kitchen from his pocket, knowing he had one chance, and only one chance, to light the candle he had also 'borrowed' from the kitchen drawers while on dish duty.

Calculated and sure, Mamoru struck the red end of the match on the wooden windowsill, breathing a sigh (but not too big) as a small flame ignited on the stick. He quickly lit the candle, and blew out the match.

He rested his chin on his arms as he folded them on the sill and kneeled on the floor, concentrated hard on the one flame that wavered on the candle.

Seeing it in so many of the films at the theater they visited for field trips, the boy decided to take a leap of faith and make a wish on a candle, on his birthday. Those films were obviously fantasy, but he couldn't help wonder if maybe it was worth a shot?

So he let his eyelids fall, thinking hard and repeating his wish over and over again in his head and finally, he breathed in deeply, and exhaled heavy, extinguishing the lone flame.

He waited.

And waited.

And opened his eyes to nothing.

No fireworks, no magic, no mass understanding, no whooshing, no noise, no tingle, just stillness he had encountered mere seconds before.

He was such an idiotic little kid, thinking that his birthday wish would be granted but no one had been waiting for him when he opened his eyes, he was still _there_ , here in this place. He felt no love, no meaning like he was supposed to be promised when in making his birthday wish.

With a heavy sigh, he packaged up the cupcake, making the resolution to just eat it after breakfast in the morning. He crept back into bed, pulling the covers up and sitting on his side to observe the moon in the window.

Slipping into sleep, he still felt a bead of moisture streak his cheek.

He had hoped that maybe on the day he had lost his family, he would be able to find a new one.

* * *

"Minako…."

"Mamoru….."

He sighed, frustrated by all means. "Can I _please_ just open my door?"

"Nope," she quipped with no pause.

He had just came back from his hospital shift and was dead tired after hours of aiding ill-fated elders, hungover teenagers that needed stomach pumps, broken bones of hikers, he just wanted to go into his apartment and sleep for fifteen years. Was that so hard?

"Minako," he again addressed the blonde, who had been there to greet him at the elevator, blocking entry to his door for a good ten minutes with some absurd excuse he didn't believe one bit, "Just let me through."

For a second, she thought about it..."No."

"Minako," he hissed. She was never his favorite of the senshi, they never got along, she was annoying, but to what lengths is she trying to get him to literally pick her up and remove her from his door.

"Look Mamoru I told you that Usagi spilled some stuff in your kitchen and she's cleaning it right now but doesn't want you to see it and get disappointed in her," she explained, as if that gave probable cause to her denying access to HIS apartment.

"Minako just-," he made a move for his door knob but she blocked it with her hip, "-just let me-", again he tried to grasp the doorknob, coming closer, but again felt a narrow hip bone. "Just-"

Finally, he saw his chance and was able to turn the doorknob and make both of them loudly fall into the foyer of the home, much to his relief.

"Wait no Mamoru-"

"SURPRISE!"

Mamoru nearly toppled back onto Minako when six familiar faces popped out of nowhere and explosions of confetti happened everywhere.

"W-what what?!"

"Oh Mamoru you okay pal," Motoki asked joyously as he went over to clamp a hand over his shoulder, half-attempting to keep his best friend steady.

Blue eyes swept over the faces of Motoki, Reika, Unazuki, Makoto, Rei, Ami, and a sour-faced Minako going to stand by all of them. " _Yea happy birthday tuxie_ ," she muttered.

A big banner hung across his wall, ' _HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMORU!'_ sprayed on it, with bright streamers flown all around.

"A surprise party," he asked all of them, bewildered, "For me?"

He had nearly forgotten about the day had not been accidentally alerted to it by Usagi a few days ago, asking what _'famous'_ book he did not have in his collection and he had came to the conclusion that she was searching for a gift and was scrambling last minute, ' _as always,'_ he thought amusedly then.

But this - all this was for him?

The shining faces of his friends made his heart clench and fill with emotion. It was still new, unnatural for him to think that there are people in his life that did this, people he could spend such a normally joyful celebration with.

But finally a thought nagged him and he doesn't know how in the world he missed it - _maybe because of shock and confusion_ \- but _she_ wasn't there.

"Hey where's Usak-"

A thud echoed from the hallway and a high pitched ' _OW!'_ made them all cringe.

"Never mind," he joked as they all laughed.

"I sent her out because we were low on paper cups and plates and you came back early and she's probably going to get mad that she missed saying surprise but," Rei shrugged, "Oh well."

They all entered the hallway and saw the sight of two tear streams pouring down the blonde's face, Mamoru repeatedly forgiving her that it was okay she had missed the surprise part. ("BUT THAT'S THE BEST PART MAMO-CHAN!")

Even as everyone started picking up everything that had fallen from the plastic bags, Usagi saying sorry again for ruining everything, on his birthday no less, Mamoru couldn't help but think that it was the best birthday he has had in a long time.

* * *

 **Okay well that's what I spun for the boy's birthday!**

 **Tomorrow is the last day and it's free day so even I don't know what going to be posted XD XD**


	7. Promise of Never Being Lonely

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Well the last day and it's a free day soooo just a very short random fic I came up with to tie up loose ends. Once again, thank you to Sailor-Moon-Turtle for another amazing tumblr week! This was loads of fun again! And sorry my last days always suck lol**

* * *

 **Promise of Never Being Lonely**

7:52

He shook his head, lowering his wrist with a slight grin and bringing the paper cup to his upturned lips.

She was late, which wasn't a huge surprise but still, it would just make the situation even more hilarious when the moment did come. A collusion, yelling, name calling, realization of time, and a mad sprint. It was routine and it was so worth it in the end.

He could deal with the stares that he received from passersby; a handsome high school boy just casually leaning against the corner with the school time ticking. It was an odd sight, he had to admit from their perspective, especially with the Moto-Azabu uniform he was wearing. A respected institution surely had students who would attend school ahead of time rather than walking in the door last minute.

Truth be told, he didn't understand his actions either. Before meeting the pig-tailed blonde, he had always shown up at school, 7:45 sharp, and that was on his 'late' days. He should be sitting in the library right now, waiting for his first class to start at 8:15, not standing on a street corner gawking at his wristwatch.

He knows he should be at school, but he couldn't find in himself to leave, to miss his chance to see her and talk to her, to interact with _her_.

Why was she different from others, he would ask himself this on numerous occasions. Maybe it was just her presence?

Every time he was near her, he felt emotions in the pit of his stomach, something that never happened. It was a strange sensation that was alien to his nervous system, it was filling, pleasant, and something he always craved when it was absent.

He got some random feeling when around her so this is what caused him to create the abnormal morning ritual, standing there, waiting like a love sick puppy.

7:54

Still nothing coming down the street like a bat out of hell.

He sighed, thinking how much they had gone through so far in the past few months. He had found her name, more quirks of hers, her connection to Motoki, her favorite milkshake flavor, how her nose quirks when she knows her order is up, or how she twirls her hair when she gets super frustrated and concentrated-

7:56

She was really late today and he had an impeccable school attendance record that he could _not_ break and the walk to his school from here took at least ten minutes so maybe just six more minutes, he would give her a chance to come sprinting down the pavement like always, to collide with him, to call him names, to grace him with her presence.

Maybe it was the feeling of not being alone, you could never be alone with Usagi Tsukino being right there with you, talking to you, well screaming at you in his case.

Never being alone, that's something he was not used to, neither were his ears to be honest.

He was sure Usagi was quite used to it. Scores of friends always surrounded her, everyone wanted to be near her, to be near the bright aura. She was opposite of him in every way.

And somehow, it drew him more to her.

Lost in his thoughts, rapid footsteps met his ears as well as shouts and yells along the lines of "I'm so late!" or "Ms. Haruna is soooo going to kill me!"

7:59

Mamoru Chiba smirked, throwing the now empty paper coffee cup in the trash can, bracing himself as best as he could, listened to the steps, and took a step forward, rounding the corner to meet head on with a flying Usagi Tsukino.

* * *

 **The end**


End file.
